Today's mobile devices, such as smart phones, allow users to browse the Internet from any location to obtain information on demand. As long as a user is in an area with the proper telecommunication network and subscribes to a data plan, the user is provided with access to the Internet for web browsing to obtain information such as phone numbers for service provides, map out a particular destination location, and obtain information relevant to the user's current or next activity. However, there are often instances in which a user wishes to access only limited information for a quick answer to a question (e.g., what are the next available show times for a particular movie?). In this scenario, browsing the website for the movie theater or a service provider website that provides movie show times, such as Fandango, may be cumbersome on the mobile device. Specifically, loading all the graphics and advertisements associated with websites on a mobile device can take additional time. In other words, the entire website may provide too much data to navigate through when a user desires only a specific piece of information. In addition, for mobile device users who do not subscribe to a data plan for browsing the Internet, are in an area without the proper telecommunication network, or do not have browsing capability on their mobile device, accessing such information on demand is not possible.
As an alternative, information content similar to what is available via the Internet may be provided by a text messaging service (TMS) based platform. For example, the user may request desired information by sending a registered keyword via a TMS message to the TMS based platform. The registered keyword identifies such user requested information and is registered with the TMS based platform by an information publisher. As additional information is published in the TMS based platform, the registered keyword collection grows in size and the user needs an effective discovery mechanism to find new keyword that identifies published information of interest to the user.